stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Pier RP Steven /GoggleZ
G is in her swim wear on the pier looking down from the railing. She's trying to decide whether to jump or not for fun.....Steven writes a rap song about being on a boatG looks at Steven who seems busy writing something down. Maybe a hit list.... ah well,"Man it's dead at the pier. I'd figure there would be more UG kids here...." Her head turned to the purple side of the pier and saw no mafia peeps there either..Steven yacht is by the pier because he was thirsty and wanted a drink. "If those Funk or blading bitches ever stepped a foot upon my yacht, Then I swear those muthafukkers gonna end up getting shot. BLAP BLAP shoot those fools all up with my Vibe straight to the head, splatterin they brains out, gonna dye the ocean red...." he says outloud, unaware G was nearby. "Damn, I'm good." he grins as he writes more lyricsG turns looking back at steven slightly confused and amused...hey that rhymed! A chuckle comes out now knowing what the boss was really writing. It seemes like all he thinks about is getting rid of the other factions,"That was some rhyme Boss," She complimented gim as she reached into her bag for her box of fags. Now where did her zippo lighter go?Steven "Ug will be screamin 'Oh Steven, you the man, thank you master for inviting us to join your master plan." And the girls , they'll be moaning, lining up around the block, all in single file just to suck me coc-AH!" he almost jumps out of his skin when he hears G and stuffs his notebook in his jacket. "Da fuk! Fukkin- Don't sneak up on me like dat, yeah? Geez.G finally finds her lighter and lights her cigarette. The last rhyme almost got to her and made her scowl,"I was here for the past ten minutes Steve-O, didn't mean to scare ya..." she tells her boss. Her head looks over at the yacht which she never knew existed in S.C. Lucky man he was to have it! And SS. FUMB? What?Steven "Ya didn't fuckin scare me!" he spat, grabbing his coconut filled with Flirtini. He takes a large sip, scowling at the girl. "Fukkin- just come here to get a drink and I'm already being bothered-" he grumbled to himself, tossing a bottle at G. "Your as pasty as shit, put on some fukkin sunscreen, yeah?" G 's brow raises at his very... peculiar drink. Flirtitni? Really? The bottle flew and hit GoggleZ's head as she grabbed it while it ricocheted back. She looked at her arms and legs and didn't see much of a pale color- then again she has that awkward leg tan from her uneven pants. Plus she is wearing men's swim shorts. G opened the bottle putting some on her pale leg and some around her collar bones. She never cared much for her skin color, as long as she was in fit shape, she didn't care if she had awkward tans all overSteven sneers. "Aw, fukkin thanks Boss, you are so kind to me." he puts on a falsetto voice, mimicing G's voice. "Da fuk you doin' here anyway? Shouldnt you be on da beach, with the other brats? Playin volley ball or some shit like that? G "Oh, right um...Thanks," She said still holding the bottle. She nodds her head to the UG side of the beach,"None of the brats are there Boss. It's empty anyways," G says taking other whiff of her cigarette. This is her 7th one today. Better than last week, "The kiddies are probably at Jouel's place dancing...or whatever they do these days," Steven grins for the first time that day. Less kiddies out, that meant he could hang out by the beach and not give a flip about seeing so much skin. "And why'dja come here? Chris's parties are 'hella fun'."G leans over the pier railing shrugging, " Its that feeling of getting old when you're around a group of 18 to 25 year olds. Some kids come up to me n' say I reek of fags. Looks like some kids can't take the smell of fresh cigarettes heh...I guess thats why I leave most of the time,"Steven "Maybe you should fukkin stop den, yeah? How da fuk you gonna get a guy if ya stink ta high hevean. Maybe you could get a Chimley sweep for a guy friend? He'd be use to it." he rambles on, rubbing his nose a little. He didn't know why people had to smoke, it was gross. Steven puffed a cloud of smoke out, making smoke rings with his mouth. G laughs when Steven mentions getting relationships,"A guy? please...Even if I did stop I'm nowhere near standards for any guy. I'll just adopt a dog or something for company, they're loyal too" Sure it is lonely without a partner but G doesn't care. It'd be nice to get with whoever she does crush on but thats just dumb thoughts,"I wouldn't mind a chimney sweeper, hah! hell least he has a job or something,"Steven acutally laughs loudly at that. It feels weird and unatural, but it felt right. "Ahahaah... Good t' see ya have a sense of humour." Steven sighs, wiping a stray tear from his eye. "I don't know how many chimneys we have in StepCity, but maybe one day yo find ah fellow."G "Heheh, maybe..." Smoke comes out of GoggleZ's nose as she stares at the sun setting. The sky is becoming a mix of blues and oranges like swirling paint together, how complimentary. The cig is half way done when G looks down at it, the ashes slowly dissipating down onto the pier along with the amber light thats still strong ,"If I didn't smoke, would that make me seem better or nothing thats changed?" she asks Steven.Steven shrugs his shoulders, looking over at the sunset. "If you have no fukkin confidence, how da hell you expect people t' like you? Fuk, fukkin people can’t keep their fukkin hands off me.” he wished he had his suspenders on so he could snap them. “Just believe in ya self, or some shit like dat.” he rolls his eyes, taking a sip of his Flirtini. “Den anything is possible.” G laugh and he was right. No doubt that the big man gets what he wants with his additude,"I'll try that then," she says taking another puff. She looked down at the distance Steven was from the water and where she was. There was no chance of water getting on him if she jumped. G put out her cigarette using the railing and climbed it. From there, she turned backwards crouching down and flipping into the water. A good jump too. She landed making a slpash rising up to the water surface looking back up at Steve,"The water is great right now," she says swimming around. It IS still hot and the water currently was just perfect to dip in. Too bad there wasn't other UG kittens to swim around with... Steven sneers down at the water. Like hell he was taking his jacket infront of this chick, fukkin- Even if the water did look nice. "Meh." he puff's out a large cloud of smoke, cooling himself down. "You can't be as fly as me though... You can try, but ya never gonna reach this level." he calls out, peering over the side of his yatch. "Maybe try t' be as cool as Craig, ya know. Like when I'm not.....makin him cry." he snickers. G chuckles to herself still swimming around then taking a few breathes before a dive. She swims under water for a good minute before surfacing back up for air. Her head turns up to Steven who is still up there on his boat, "You sure you don't wanna come down? ' ain't you hot inside that jacket? It's pretty warm out...just saying boss," she says quieting...G | down lowering her body in the water. Just incase he tries to hit her or throw something at her again.Steven almost spat out his drink. Why would this girly be asking him to swim with her- he actually spits out his drink this time. “Do I look like a kid?” he coughs, wiping his chin dry. “And do ya see me sweatin’?” he wipes a hand against his brow to show it was dry. “Rule one, kid. I don’t absorb what I don’t wanna.” He huffs, sitting back, staring up at the sky. He didn’t.....need this. Girls in......wet clothing, wanting to swim with him- He chokes back a sob. Stupid body and its stupid hormones. Steven tries his best to think about other things. Like Banditos… those pricks. G 's shoulder raise in the water once Steve gives her another lecture. Her head pops out from the water just below her mouth to speak, "Oh um...ok then..." She starts to swim around the boat and pier looking for a ladder. Alas, there is none so G will have to walk all around the damn beach,"Well I guess I'm gonna go grab my stuff n' go then," She says going around the boart heading to shore. Steven gives G a half wave and mumbles. "Yeah, whateva." His eyes fixed on the sunset. He does his bestest to not watch the girl because damn, he knows that her clothes will be clinging to her and he really doesn't need to see that right now. "When I'm sitting here just tryin' t' be lazy, all the girls come over drivin me crazy. Try t' trick Steve Rizzle, their clothes will be clingin'. Fukkin...beaches, tooo much skin, when I'd try to be singin'. Well, fuk you body, I don't need your fukkin shit. Just bring me some mafia of Bandito to hit-" he continues muttering a rap under his breath while counting back from ten to zero, hoping he feels less hot when he does. Category:RP